


The Time Clary Had To Face Jace

by christine0400



Series: The Life We Live [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Malec, Other, Pregnancy, clace, clalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christine0400/pseuds/christine0400
Summary: post "The Time Clary Had To Talk To Alec"Clary tells Jace and the Lightwood-Banes what she has found out the night beforeBasically Fluff, Love, Friendship, Fun and all that good stuffObviously still set in 2013





	The Time Clary Had To Face Jace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your amazing feedback regarding "The Time Clary Had To Talk To Alec"!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this follow up!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)

Clary woke up because she smelled coffee. Which was odd, considering Jace wouldn't normally bring her a mug to their room and the Institute's kitchen wasn't close enough.

She opened her eyes to see what was going on and when she noticed the different surroundings she realized she hadn't slept in the Institute, with Jace, but alone in one of Magnus' and Alec's guest rooms.  
Memories of the night flooded her brain and she immediately put a hand on her belly – as if she was going to feel the baby.

She still couldn't quite believe it. A baby, inside of her. And today she'd have to tell Jace, she knew that. Luckily she didn't feel as bad about that after Alec's encouraging words.

She got up and walked into the adjoined bathroom (Magnus had really upgraded the guest rooms) where she showered and got dressed into the clothes she'd worn the night before.

Even though it was quite early still, half past seven, she decided to go to the kitchen to see who was already up. Probably Alec, considering Magnus only got up before nine o clock in case of emergencies.

Clary was right, Alec was sipping his coffee while preparing French Toast.

“Good Morning”, Clary said.

He turned around and smiled at her. “Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“I'm fine, only in dire need of coffee.”

 

Alec grinned at that and went to get her a mug. She took a sip and made a face. “What's that?”

“Decaf.”

When he saw the look on her face he quickly added: “I'm sorry, but pregnant women are not supposed to consume caffeine.”

“You're telling me that I won't be able to drink coffee until I get that kid out of my body?”

He laughed. “Don't make it sound like it's such a huge sacrifice. I mean, you become a mother, that's worth it, isn't it?”

“Said the guy who never had to go a day without caffeine and has two kids anyway.”

She continued drinking even though she hated the fact that her body would have to survive without her usual dose of caffeine for various months.

“Perks of being gay.”

Clary had not expected to hear a joke like that from Alec, especially not before eight in the morning so she couldn't stop her laughter and spit out her coffee.

They both laughed while Clary took a wet towel to clean up the mess she'd made.  
“I haven't told Magnus about the baby, just so you know. Obviously it's your announcement to make.”

Clary nodded, thinking about how she'd tell Jace first (well, second, Alec had been the first one to know) and her family and friends afterwards.

The two of them continued to talk about all different kinds of things all while preparing breakfast. It was almost half past eight when Max joined them in the kitchen, nightmare forgotten and full of energy.

Clary went to play with him in the living room, they were building a house out of colorful blocks while Max told Clary all about a kids movie he and Rafael had watched the other day. It was Pocahontas and even though she knew the movie by heart, she listened to her nephew patiently.

Alec, who could hear the two talking and playing, was glad the two of them were both in much better conditions than during the night. After setting the table, he went to wake up his fiancé and Rafael, the two family members who would most likely never get up on their own.

After shaking his son a little, the boy could be talked into dressing – Alec had to tell him that his aunt was in the living room with Max though, otherwise the process would have taken longer, he was sure of it.

When Rafe was taken care of he went to wake Magnus, who would surely need some time to get ready.

 

About half an hour later, everybody but Magnus was ready to dig into breakfast. Just then the doorbell rang, indicating Jace' arrival. Well, nobody knew about him coming so Magnus, who'd just then walked out of the master bedroom, had a surprised look on his face when he opened the door.

“Alexander, honey, it's Jace”, he called out, letting the blond Shadowhunter in.

“Alec invited me over since Clary was here anyways”, Jace said to Magnus.

Magnus was about to say something, confusion clear on his face, when Alec walked in, greeting Jace.

After Jace had made his way to the kitchen, where Clary sat with the kids, Alec quietly explained to his boyfriend that Clary had stayed the night due to something she'd needed to talk about.

Sensing that Alec couldn't tell him what had been bothering Clary, Magnus nodded and they both walked into the kitchen as well.

 

Clary had been surprised when she'd heard about Jace being at the loft's door but she was happy about his presence. She knew she couldn't keep her secret too long and decided to use the breakfast with the Lightwood-Bane family to announce her pregnancy.

It wasn't like she needed to be alone with Jace for that, Alec knew already and she loved her family. Jace wouldn't mind either, she was sure of it.

They all sat down at the table, enjoying the food Alec had prepared.

It was when Jace popped a certain question that Clary knew she'd have to tell them.

“So, Alec, what were you and Magnus doing last night? I thought date nights weren't on Wednesdays?”

It was obvious that Magnus was curious to find out what had been happening the night as well.

Alec quickly glanced at Clary, silently asking her if she was okay with telling him while he and his family were present. She nodded and took a deep breath.

“Okay, there's something I need to tell you, Jace. Well, and Magnus and the kids too. I didn't come here to babysit last night, I needed to talk to Alec.”

Jace had a concerned look on his face but didn't say anything, knowing his girlfriend would continue. Alec smiled an encouraging smile at Clary while Magnus and the kids stopped eating, looking at her.

“I haven't been feeling that great the last few days so I decided to find out what was wrong.” She took another deep breath, while Jace looked even more concerned.

 

“Well, it turns out I'm pregnant.”

 

It was quiet for a few seconds before Jace' frozen expression turned to a smile bigger than any of the smiles Clary had ever seen her boyfriend sport before.

He pulled her into his arms and started talking really fast. “Are you serious? By the angel, Clary, that's amazing! Imagine a small little Jace or a little Clary, singing songs about demon pox, dancing through the Institute...”

Clary had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Jace back.  
“I love you. I love you so much”, she said in a voice so low only Jace could hear her.  
He pulled back a little. “I love you too, Clary. More than anything in the world.”

 

When the couple turned back to Alec, Magnus, Rafael and Max Clary noticed Magnus was clearly moved and had tears in his eyes. He'd always been the most emotional person Clary knew so she wasn't surprised.

He took her into his arms as well, whispering his congratulations in her ear and turned to hug Jace, after Alec had let him go out of their brotherly embrace. 

They were all seated on their chairs again, Magnus ready to plan the decoration for the nursery and Jace about to think of names, when Max started talking. He and Rafe had been quietly watching the scene.

“Why is everybody crying? What happened?”

It was then when the adults realized neither of the kids had understood what being pregnant meant.  
Alec ruffled both Rafe's and Max' hair. “Your aunt Clary is going to have a baby.”

His sons' eyes widened. “A baby? Another kid we can play with?”  
They'd only ever played with Octavian Blackthorn, there weren't many kids their age so therefore they usually played with their parents' friends or family.

Clary smiled at them. “Exactly. You'll have to wait a few months though, but then you're going to be the best cousins ever, I'm sure of it.”

Rafael and Max were delighted and as the breakfast went on they tried to join the conversations about babies and topics related to them.

 

“I'm actually hoping to get some breastfeeding tips out of Alec, I'll need them.” Clary said at one point, making everybody laugh.

Alec was just about to answer when Rafael opened his mouth. “What's breastfeeding?”

Magnus shot Clary a death glare but she just laughed silently.

Luckily Alec explained to his sons in really easy words how women would feed their babies in a natural way.

Just when they thought they wouldn't get any more questions like that, it seemed like Max was processing what he'd just heard.

“But Daddy, Papa, who will give milk to me and Rafe then if only mommies can do that?” He sounded actually concerned about not getting something. “Aunt Clary, can you bwww- bweastfeed us too?”, he asked, struggling at saying the word right.

It was Magnus' turn to laugh at Clary's expression now. “Well, have fun with that.”

But again, Alec patiently explained to his son that he was too old to be breastfed and that he'd always gotten his milk in a bottle – there was no need to worry.

 

They sat together happily, enjoying the morning, talking about everything and nothing.


End file.
